THE A-TEAM
by LEDDIE TIL THE END
Summary: THIS IS A LITTLE STORY ABOUT A VERY TROUBLED YOUNG GIRL THAT LOST EVRYTHING BUT WHEN SHE BUMPS INTO A ROCK STAR WILL SHE EVER FIND HAPPIENESS OR WILL IT BE A TO BIG OF A JOB FOR MISTER ROCK STAR
1. prolouge -LOREN TATE

Prolounge

LOREN TATE is a 19 year old girl she has been in foster care since she was 6 years old almost. Her dad trent mccall left for the war to fight for the contrary when loren was 2 years old and loren`s mom nora tate is a drug attiaic and dropped loren off at foster care when loren turned six for her birthday everyday she trained to be a fighter to protect her self from ever getting hurt again she swore to her-self that she will never let her-self gt hurt by any human in this life time or any life time or any planet or any galaxy. loren went to the same type of people all the time sleez bags that have no life, dumb-asses, or just the typical people that didn`t pay attention to anything and are just lost and are epic failures loren always ended up sneaking out or walking out she worked at the cafe as a waitress in the valley but sh is som what releaved that she doesn`t have to be in foster care anymore now that she is finally 19 and a women .guys are always chasing after her but she never thinks she is good enough for anyone when she was 16 she was stripping for a lot of men for money but when she turned 17 she thought it had to be some other way to make money . loren dropped out of college a few months ago , loren has a lot of sisters and brothers she has not even spoke to in a while loren dose not talk to a lot of people any more she dose not hang out with people she dropped her friends along time ago but two things get her through everything that life throws at her and that is her music and her celebritie crush eddie duran


	2. Ch-1: REVEALED LOREN

max and katy's house

Eddie just walked in on his mom and dad "let's just say adult manner things" he was suprused because it was just in the middle of the day and he never knew his parents had it in them and him seeing his dad`s exposed body is very sickining to him he ran out the room so fast back to the living room trying to catch his breathe he heared yelling and giggling then his mom and dad came in fully dressed h was so releaved by that

**eddie**: hey ma um... can you guys tell me what the hell is so dang on funny becuse i find this very nasty,awkward,and a horriffing moment

**katy: **eddie watch the languge and you act like this is your first time hearing about sex it`s a natrual process honey don`t you have sex here and there eddie

**eddie** :yes ma but this the very first time i have ever experince seeing with my own eyes seeing my mom and dad doing it and in seen to much of dad that will last a life time sorry dad don`t tak it personal

**max** :well son too bad and your mom likes my body so i don`t need you like it besides your not so hott either just then before the subject got ant weirder there was a very soft knock katy went and got it she opened the door to a young girl with a take-out bag in her hand katy let her threw katy was paying the young girl but katy looked at her for a brief second then grabbed her into a tight squeeze then finally after what seemed forever katy let go

**katy: **what is your name sweety

**young teenage girl: **my name is loren. loren tate

**katy: **i knew it finally!i know you and your parents do you rember me i am katy duran

**loren :** (studering) did i,i,i,i i say l,l-lo-oren tate i ment ashaly docttia sorry for the fause hope well i should really get back or this work is never gonna get done

**katy : **i know it`s you now loren where is your mom and dad i rember the good days

**loren : **wait you don`t you don`t know my mom is like a aticc and my dad is in the force they broke the marrige off a long time ago i really should get going ya well bye . she ran out of their house with full speed and power she never wants to relive the pass and besides she has to get to her seconed job if she dosen`t want to bee fired she drove to her little condo she got ready then left . pulled up to a dark alley she got out she was wearing a red shimery bra that sparkles and a black very mini skirt and some red,black,and yellow stilletoe hills with a rain coat over her out-fit she went down the alley and turned the cornor there was a big building she went inside she clocked in,she took off her rain coat and put it on her hook with her name tag above it she did her make-up dark shade not to much but there was enough she got ready then she walked out to the section of the bar where there were polls and she did tonights performance she earned 500$ tonight she collected her cash off the stage and signd out she collected her items and drove her way home

* * *

eddie was in his bed looking at the ceeling and thinking about how everything was going he was so confused he didn`t know what to do at this point of his life his girl-frind keeps drama with her 24/7 and she disapperes every day no model can have that many photo shoots somthing was up he thought maybe it`s him but she can be a bitch too and i mean alot as eddie was thinking about rather he should throw in the tile his phone beep alerting him he got a text he rolled over walked to his stand picked up his phone he had a messege from tyler rorke one of his best friends the text told him to come over eddie grabbed his stuff and left out the door

* * *

**max : **katy honey are you still upset becuse of that delivery girl from earlier today

**katy : **well yes max it is a really big deal meeting my best friend`s daughter loren and she said that nora is addicted to drugs and trent is now in the force and everything is just mssed up no wonder i really havn`t heared from nora and loren had all those scars on her and she looked scared,the way she ran it looked like she was running as if her life depended on it

**max: **dose she have any brothers and sisters you can get some info off of

**katy:** that notty tyler kid yeah but he dosen`t know anything about loren,trent or nora he never found out and i know loren has other sister and brothers but only loren,trent and nora knows about and i wonder what loren is hiding is there somthing worse than nora`s drug problem it has to be that`s the only awnser

hello guys plz review thank you for reading my story and sorry i had you guys wait so long there are just some things going on and my lap top going messed up on me was not helping either i hoped you liked this chapter bye

love, spenccer henderson


End file.
